


江河

by Efflor19



Category: CNOW RPF, Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Gen, IGICE
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19





	江河

陈昭宇已经在心里把俞仕尧和李海波骂了三万遍了，他没命地穿梭在夕阳最后一丝余晖笼罩下的大街小巷里，七扭八拐躲着子弹，不时地拿枪还击，顺便靠破坏公共财产给后面的追命鬼添些堵。  
不能因为自己跑得快就他妈让自己送啊！黄梓你他妈怎么安排的！说好的接应呢！  
追赶声渐远，河水的湿气倒是越来越近了，他拐进小巷里，踩着几个叠放的陶瓷花盆，借力窜上存放杂物的木棚顶端，双手准确地拍飞了四合院高墙上用于防盗的碎玻璃片，脚尖轻点，腰部一缩，踏着安全区腾空，在主人的惊呼和随即而来的唾骂声中落在了对面的屋顶。甩掉了尾巴的他心情大好，顺便踢碎了几块瓦片。眼前豁然开朗传城而过的河流近在咫尺，他翻身而下，却还是没看到熟悉的乌篷船。  
“操”，这下他真的骂出了声，又为消失不见的队友捏了把汗，扬手冲着对面的树枝一掷，手里的抓钩带着绳子精准地缠了上去，他后退几步助跑往过一荡，身体在河面上划出了一条完美的弧线。  
还没来得及松口气，几枚亮闪闪的铁镖就携着破空声割断了绳子。陈昭宇身体骤然失势，往河面急速坠去，他正在思考什么入水姿势水花最小，就听到马达声破浪而来，他稳稳地、狠狠地砸在了一艘汽艇上，摔了个狗吃屎。  
映入眼帘的是熟悉的一双鞋。  
他松开了摸在腰间枪套上的手。  
“操你妈黄梓你们搞什么名堂！”陈昭宇坐在船上大口喘息，整个气管和肺都像要炸裂了，隐隐透着血腥气。  
“哎呀不要生气嘛”，黄梓笑眯眯地坐在对面，“这都是唐诗的主意，可跟我们没关系。”  
驾船的李海波回头：“实在是有点意外，来不及通知你了。”  
这时陈昭宇才发现有点不对劲，嗅了嗅空气里的血味，看了眼缩回座位上闭目养神的黄梓：“操，傻逼你受伤了？”  
黄梓歪了歪头，不置可否。  
孟阳接了句话：“他肩膀上被划了个口子。mmp，我们被发现了，多亏俞仕尧之前设的暗哨大家才逃出来，但高飞麟中了一枪，有些文件来不及拿走只好直接烧了。”  
“被发现了？！”  
“唐诗、管力带着高飞麟转移了，蒋宗和老李在接应俞仕尧。——现在还不知道怎么样呢。其他人都在撤出。你怎么样？”  
陈昭宇在座位下翻出了急救箱，揭开黄梓肩头的纱布检查了一下伤口，重新包扎：“多亏是贯通伤，不然你估计这条胳膊都废了。回去哥哥给你好好补补，包你活蹦乱跳。受伤了就休息来找我干什么？”被黄梓白了一眼也不以为意，在对方“你以为船是自己飞过来的么”的反击中接着撇撇嘴：“我怎么样？我当然是特别行动之王了，我什么时候失手过？”  
他取下脖子上的吊坠扔了过去，被孟阳一把接住又丢了回来：“回去再说。”  
陈昭宇嘿嘿一笑：“我们现在去哪儿？有办法联系到他们吗？”  
“电台现在肯定没法用了。我已经留了暗号给蒋宗和卞喻韬（cue一下越来越软萌的光子哥），刚刚经过三号小组那边的时候发现他们已经撤走了，应该没问题。”  
陈昭宇伸手揉了一把黄梓的脑袋，没说话。  
平缓河流截断了两岸的民居，几座造型古朴而略带破败意味的小桥落于其上。黑夜吞噬了橙红色的余韵，只有灯笼的倒影摇曳在水面。拨桨的缠绵水声被抛在脑后，河面愈发宽阔，河流也变得汹涌，两旁渐渐显现出山的轮廓，比夜色还要漆黑。等草木清香浓烈到让俞仕尧狠狠打了个喷嚏的时候，李海波关了马达，缓缓把船停在了一处比人还高的杂草丛里。  
“这是什么鬼地方啊？”一行人没有照明，只有借着月色勉强淌水，陈昭宇没留意，被碎石和水草拌了一跤，如果不是李海波眼疾手快拉了一把，可能就要扑倒在浅浅的河水里了。  
“以前的一个联络地点，在你来之前就已经废弃了。”老孟看了看地形，指了个方向，“同学们，这边。”  
陈昭宇潜伏在敌方的指挥所里几乎没怎么休息，再加上奔波太过，在船上休息了片刻，腿脚反而开始软得厉害。他踩到一块布满青苔的鹅卵石，脚下一滑，跌进了一片野花里，被老孟拎着衣领爬起来。  
有气无力靠在李海波身上的黄梓没忍住，“噗”地一声笑了出来。

借助煤油灯的光，管力在高飞麟的腿上飞快地切了个十字，弹开刀尖上的一滴血珠，拿镊子找出了留在体内的弹头。唐诗听到了屋外的响动，抓起桌上的枪窜到窗边往外瞄了一眼：“老孟他们回来了。”看着一行人走近，打开了门。  
屋子显得有些拥挤，黄梓被扶到了椅子上，孟阳接了一杯茶递给他。  
“到底怎么回事啊？”陈昭宇坐在椅子扶手上，盯着黄梓肩头渗出的血迹，顺便把吊坠扔给了唐诗，“老李他们呢？”  
唐诗熟练地拿钥匙开启了吊坠里的暗格，摸出一张薄如蝉翼的地图，铺开接着光看了一眼，摇了摇头：“还没回来。卞喻韬那边的人都转移了，刚刚传来消息，指挥所那边闹了一阵，但还没有确切的情报。”  
“呃……”陈昭宇有点尴尬，“那个可能是我闹的。”  
见大家都盯着自己看，就连正在临摹地图誊写敌军布防位置的老孟都停了笔，陈昭宇明显有点慌地挥了挥手：“不是不是，我不是故意的。不对，我就是故意的。我们好像被发现了，为了掩护俞仕尧我才闹的，还顺走了——”他翻手从怀里摸出了一沓厚厚的银票，手腕一转又亮出了一个木盒，邻近的管力拨拉了一下开关打开盖子，亮出了一片珍珠翡翠的柔和光芒，“这个。我真的没办法了，我走的时候俞仕尧藏起来了，应该问题不大。就是不知道能不能及时出来，但本来我们也不是要一起走的嘛，他说他还有点消息需要确认一下。老李他们怎么还没回来？”  
“回来了。”李英杰正好皱着眉推门而入，跟在身后的蒋宗面色也不好。只有他们两个人，很明显，他们没接到俞仕尧。  
“什么情况？”  
“我已经让卞喻韬在里面的人注意接应了。但他们本来就没有联系，几乎不可能对上。之前和吴军说好俞仕尧会混在后勤部队里出来。他们每天晚上八点会运送一次补给到隔壁县城那边。但我们一直跟着队伍，没人出来，我们干脆动手了。”  
唐诗和孟阳异口同声：“动手了？”  
“就你们俩？”高飞麟从床上蹦起来，又被管力抬手按了回去。  
“在城外动的手，我去跟校长借了人。”老李说，“如果俞仕尧在里面，一定得先拦下来再说。”  
“你们怎么和土匪头子扯上关系的？”  
蒋宗不以为意：“总之是动手了，他们不亏，补给都留下了，一部分军火我们回头去拿。现在有交情以后收编也好商量嘛。”  
李海波面不改色：“厉害啊。”  
“我想回去找找人。”管力皱着眉站起来，声音有些低沉，“俞仕尧不能留在里面。这两天动静太多，指挥所只会越来越严，迟早要出事。”  
“瞎说什么呢，”熟悉清越的声音从窗外飘进来，一个纤瘦的身影随后稳稳地落在了地上，“我这么聪明能干帅气逼人的天才，怎么会掉链子？”——正是俞仕尧，不过是清秀的脸上抹了一团腮红，一头粽发里还有草籽和叶片，显得有些滑稽。他挠挠头扯了把凳子坐下：“来来来快给我这个天才倒杯水，今天差点就没命了。”  
“你怎么出来的？我把卡车里的大白菜都挨个看过了也没找见你。”李英杰递过去茶杯。  
“我混进戏班子里出来的。”俞仕尧满不在意地扯过毛巾擦了一把，整了个大花脸，神情却变得严肃，“吴军叛变了。我这两天发现日本人在和他们那边的人接应——三民主义怎么能出来这种败类？但一直不知道是谁。今天晚上撞见了他和山本在谈话。他们说扑了个空没抓住人，我就猜到是你们出事了。我溜出来去找了卞喻韬——黄梓你别用那种眼神看我，吴军没跟他们接触过，更安全一点。他说你们回老巢了，我就跟着来了。”  
孟阳抄完了地图，晾干放进信封里：“陈昭宇你去送一下，吴军的事情也记得汇报，恐怕得他们联系吴军的上级确认了，我们的线头已经断了。”  
陈昭宇接过信封：“还有什么消息？”  
唐诗留意到了院内的来客，闪身出门。  
“吴军的人是跟着他一起投靠的，明天我们大概率还得回去，看能不能帮着处理一下，黄梓电台搭好了吗？”黄梓扶了扶眼镜，扭头比了个ok的手势。  
“卞喻韬留在里面的人被怀疑了，每次行动情报都泄露，山本已经起了疑心。——我也告诉他了。下个月这边和附近的几个县要开展一次清剿行动，”俞仕尧在地图上画了个圈，“还请组织早做准备。”  
李海波了然地点头，伸手弹了弹信封：“要是能来个先手，也省得麻烦了。”  
唐诗推门而入：“六号小组也到了，所有的人都齐了。大家散了吧，明天还有新的任务。”  
陈昭宇挥挥手，冲黄梓挤了挤眼睛，消失在夜色里。


End file.
